The Dwarfs
by Drama Queens rule
Summary: This is a modern, and more adult version of Snow White and the seven dwarfs. High school, evil principals, cute janitors and rock bands...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: don't own snow white.

A/N: Okay this is based on a modern version of Snow white and the seven dwarfs that we wrote in drama, only the cast had so many adult jokes about it that we couldn't use (it was a play for children) so I decided to write a story about it.

**Chapter One**

I lay in my room, angry, frustrated tears running down my cheeks. It was always times like this that I felt like I'd never belong, like I'd always be alone and feel like nothing was mine.

That was how I felt as I looked around my room, but it didn't feel like my room. The walls were blank, and a creamy white colour, which I hated with a passion. It was so plain, so boring, so unlike me. The only items in my room were boxes, all piled on top of each other. I'd opened a couple and a few items of clothing rested on my floor. My bed was also in the corner, but its mattress was bare, its covers hidden somewhere in a box. So I was lying on the floor, wrapped in a shawl that I had found in a box, feeling completely alone. I was supposed to be unpacking, but I didn't see the point, after all we'd be moving again soon anyway.

That's why I always felt so alone, my dad was a businessman, and always moved around so that I had to change schools, and towns a lot, which made making friends hard. No not hard, impossible. I had no friends because I was never in one place for long enough to get to know people, or for them to know me.

_12th May 2005_

_Okay, it's me. Of course it's me, who else would write in my diary other than me? Now, like I always do when I move house, I decide to start a fresh. New place, new page of my life. Or more, new page of my diary. Hi I'm Stella white and I'm a sixteen-year-old teenager. My mother died when I was born, and since then it's just been me and my dad. He's a businessman, which means we move around a lot. In fact this is the fourteenth school I've been to in the past six years. That means this is the fourteenth time I've written this introduction to my life…_

_Why do I do this? Why do I start again every time? Is it because I'm lonely? Or because I really want things to change and things to be different? Every time I write this I always hope it will be the last time, but it never is…_

* * *

"Stella!" my dad called out, and I ran down to the kitchen where he was.

"Hi pumpkin." He greeted, smiling broadly. "I was about to order a pizza for dinner, what do you think of that?"

"Oh, I don't mind." I murmured, but his face fell, so I smiled weakly. "Sounds great dad, can we have bacon on it?"

He smiled again. "Of course princess."

So dad ordered the pizza and forty-five minutes later it arrived and we were eating pizza in the living room, on the floor because our dining table was still in pieces in a box somewhere.

"So, how's the unpacking going?" Dad asked, trying to make conversation.

"Okay," I said. "But there's no rush to unpack. I mean, it'll be easier next time we move if all my stuff's still in a box, right?"

"Stella!" My dad said, sounding annoyed.

'What?" I snapped angrily. "I hate this, why do we have to move around every three seconds?"

"We'll be staying here for a while." He replied, trying to comfort me.

"That's what you always say, but then we move again." I replied, tears forming in my eyes. I then got up and ran up to my bedroom, where I lay on the floor for a while. I heard my dad knock on the door, but I ignored it, and when he opened the door I pretended to be asleep.

"Stella?" My dad said and stood there for a while waiting for me to reply. 'I know you hate moving, but I promise we'll be here for a while." He continued when I didn't reply, knowing I was still awake. "Well, get some sleep sweetie, we're going to meet your new principal tomorrow morning. I love you Stella."

Then dad closed the door, leaving me alone in the dark. I lay on my back looking up at the ceiling for ages. Tomorrow I would meet my new principal, and see my new school. It'll be like every other school I've been to. There'll be smart people, and nice people, and nervous people, and teacher's pets (they're the people that I usually end up hanging out with) and then the people obsessed with their looks, druggies, Goths, and the 'cool' people who treat everyone like they're below them. And then there's all the people that aren't in the generalised groups, the people that are true individuals. When you really think about it, no one fits into these categories properly, because no one's the same as someone else.

I wondered about the principal. What will they be like? Probably like every other principal. A strict, yet kind looking man or woman wearing a suit and smiling kindly a lot, saying they can be your friend, yet try to be scary, and sometimes are, when you're in trouble or have broken some kind of rule.

Yep, my new school, Queen High, will be exactly like every other school I've been to.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was short, and doesn't really sound like snow white, but it will, and this is only an introduction chapter. It will get better I promise. Please review people; I'd like to know how it sounds so far. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi, I'm going to write more if that's okay. Once again, I don't own the story of snow white and the seven dwarfs and the names used in this story were created by my drama class. And thank you to Alenor and kuyaga who reviewed the first chapter. It means a lot to me.

**Chapter Two**

"Dad, I hate this!" I said to my father as we walked down the halls of Queen High. "Why do we have to move around every three seconds?"

My father stopped and turned to look at me with a look that said all too clearly 'why do you have to do this to me now?' and sighed. "I'm a business man snowflake. Don't worry, we'll be staying here for a while."

"That's what you said last ti ―" I began to protest angrily.

"The principal will probably be ready to see us now." My father interrupted his voice polite as he looked around. I knew he didn't want to make a scene; image is everything.

I sighed, but said nothing. It wouldn't make any difference. I'd had this fight with him a million times, it always ended the same. He'd make me promise to give this new place a chance and a few months later we'd be packing our bags.

"I never get a chance to even make friends." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that pumpkin?" My father asked, but I was spared answering as the principal's office door was opened.

The principal was…breathtaking. She was tall, with dark coloured skin and honeycomb brown hair, which was held up in a bun, with wisps hanging down in a fashionable manner. She was wearing a long velvet dress, which was the colour of lavender and went all the way to her ankles. It had a v-shaped neckline, which suited the queen very well. She was also wearing a golden coloured coat, which was also quite stylish, and I couldn't see her feet, but from the sound it made on the tiles, she was wearing high heels. Altogether her outfit made her look a bit like a princess, which suited her as the principal of _Queen_ High. Despite her obviously gorgeous exterior, I got this cold feeling about her, which was kind of scary.

She looked at us and smiled. Her smile was pretty, but it seemed fake and uninviting, to me anyway.

"Hello, you must be Mr. White," She said to my father and shook his hand.

"Yes, I am." My father said smiling widely.

"And this must be young Stella." She said looking at me, and I felt shivers go up my spine, but tried to ignore them.

"Say hello please." My father said to me sternly when I didn't reply to the principal.

"Oh, hi." I said, with no enthusiasm whatsoever. I didn't mean to be rude, but I couldn't help it. There was something about the principal that put me on edge.

She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I am Ms. Quain, with a 'Q', and I am principal of this school."

My father nodded. "Yes, it is a lovely school. I would be honoured if Stella attended here"

I rolled my eyes as I realized he was sucking up to the principal.

Ms Quain just smiled. "Please, come into my office."

She led us into her office, and went to sit behind her desk. It was a normal office with pot plants, filing cabinets, and everything you expected to find in a principal's office. There were two things strange about Ms Quain's office though. First of all it was completely spotless. Most principals had papers lying around on there desks and such, but Ms Quain didn't. It was strange. Also, the chair Ms Quain was sitting in behind her desk looked like a throne, and she sat on it as though she were a Queen herself.

"Please, take a seat." Ms Quain indicated to the two seats sitting on the other side of Ms Quain's desk.

"Thank you." My father said, and sat down smiling.

I just shot him a dirty look and sat down too.

"Now, here at Queen High we have some of the finest facility's in―"

"As I've seen." My father said, with a million dollar smile. "You must be an excellent principal to run a place like this. And you're so young."

I groaned and put my hands over my face as I realized he was flirting with her. MY father was FLIRTING with MY new principal!

She smiled again, looking both flattered at his compliments, but annoyed at being interrupted. "As I was saying, Queen High is an excellent school, and we are happy to allow Stella to join our community."

At that moment my father's phone went off, with one of those annoying ring tones. The kind that if they go off in a public place everyone kind of inwardly groans and gives the person whose phone went off dirty looks.

"Oh, excuse me." My father said apologetically, as he pulled out his phone. "Hello…yes, speaking…what…uh…" He looked up at the principal and smiled awkwardly. "I'm sorry, would you excuse me?" he said, and left the office to talk on his phone outside.

I sighed. Typical.

Ms Quain smiled sweetly until my father had shut the door behind him. She then turned to glare at me. 'So you're Stella White." She said, her voice cold and she glared at me.

I nodded. "Uh…yeah."

"Hm…Well it's not really surprising…exactly what I expected in fact."

"Excuse me?…What you expected?" I raised my eyes in confusion, the smile on her face chilling my bones."

"I don't like you." She stated. "But I'm sure by now you've gotten that vibe from me…"

"What have you got against me!" I burst out, completely surprised and angry that she so easily to judge me. "I just got here!"

She laughed. "I think the question is more what haven't I got against you? Like I said, I've read your file. You're smart," She looked at me from top to bottom. "And quite pretty too. So if you even _try_ to upstage my daughter Bella, you will have to deal with me. And trust me, you don't want to get on my bad side."

"Bella? Upstage?" I snorted with a small 'you've got to be kidding me' laugh.

"Yes Bella is _my_ daughter. She's gorgeous, much prettier than you, and incredibly smart. I don't want you to come in and upset the perfect situation I've created. "Am I understood?"

I nodded. "Whatever."

She just glared at me, and looked like she was about to say something, but at that moment my father walked in and she returned the smile to her face. "Now that I've explained the way of the school, I just need you to fill out the enrolment forms so your daughter may attend this wonderful institute, Queen High."

She got a pile of papers and came and placed them in front of him. She stood behind him, looking over his shoulder, pointing to different parts of the paper. "Please read this carefully as it states the rules and regulations of the school. Okay, and please just sign, here, and here, here, here, here, here, here…and here. Okay, school starts at eight o'clock sharp – don't be late, as we have no tolerance for such things." She stood up. "Very well, that will be all. Please, have a nice day."

"Uh yeah, will do." Dad said with a cheesy smile. "Have a lovely day yourself."

I sighed and got up, dragging him out of the office.

"Stella, that I was rude." He told me, annoyed.

I sighed in disgust. "You were flirting with my principal for Christ's sake!"

"She was a very attractive woman Stella." My dad protested.

"I don't wanna hear it, let's just go…I don't wanna be hear any longer than I have too." I told him, and walked off ahead to the car. This was the last thing I needed.

888

_okay, author's note. Thank you for reading this chapter, I really appreciate it. Loved it? Hated it? Had no real opinion? Please, let me know. Thank you._


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're liking this story so far.

**Chapter Three**

I shivered as I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and strangely comforting after my visit with the principal. I hated to admit it, but the principal kind of scared me. I mean, I'd just met her and she already hated me. It was so confusing. I sighed as I put shampoo in my hair. This meant I'd have a harder time fitting in then usual. Usually its really hard for me to fit in at a new school, but with the principal out to get me it'll be worse. I washed the shampoo out and put some conditioner in my hair. It's just not fair. I don't have any friends, and now, the one place I'll be staying at for a while, I don't even want to go. I washed the conditioner out, and turned the shower off.

"Calm down Stella." I told myself as I wrapped a towel around myself and looked into the mirror. "You're completely over reacting about this." I then left the bathroom and proceeded to my room, where I got dressed. I looked around, and decided to unpack. It might make me feel better about everything, and would at least get my mind off this whole 'Queen High' ordeal.

So I went to the nearest box and ripped the tape off the box lid. I was surprised, yet glad, to find it was my CD player and CDs. I plugged it into the wall and put a CD on. It was nice, listening to some of my music again. One thing I'd found, which probably didn't help me fit in, was that I loved punk/rock and gothic music. I also dressed in a lot of black, but that's beyond the point.

A few hours later, I felt better as most of the boxes had been unpacked, and my walls were covered in posters, song lyrics and morbid poems I wrote every now and then. It felt more homely now. It felt like it was mine.

"Stella," my dad said walking in, he then saw my room and smiled. "Wow, you unpacked!"

I nodded. "Yeah, I felt like unpacking…so I did."

"It looks good." My dad admired. "Anyway, I'm going to the store, do you want anything?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Well, okay." Dad smiled and hugged me before leaving.

Once he'd gone I shut my door and laid on my bed, suddenly tired from everything. I decided to just rest my eyes for a minute…

"Stella, dinner?"

'_What?_' My eyes snapped open at the sound of my father's voice. I looked around and found it was considerably darker than when I closed my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock and gasped. 7:30pm, shit it was late.

"Stella!" Dad called out again and I groaned.

"I'm ―"

"―Coming." I yelled out as I climbed over my bed, to get to a pair of jeans. I pulled them up and put on a black t-shirt and a black jacket over the top. I quickly ran a brush through my hair with one hand, and shoved a bunch on books into my school bag with the other.

"Stella Louise White, if you're not down here in three minutes, I'm leaving without you." My dad called out and I cringed as he used my middle name. I quickly lined my eyes with eyeliner and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step and was sent sprawling onto the ground.

"I'm here." I called out as my dad looked at me and shook his head. I could practically hear him asking himself 'where did I go wrong?'

I just grinned and followed him outside, jumping in the front passenger's seat. Dad put his suitcase in the back and got in the car, he started the engine and reversed out of the driveway. I was fighting the urge to put my feet up on the dashboard, but I knew he hated it, and really didn't want to get on his bad side this morning. Instead I put the radio on and some rock music blared from the speakers. I grinned, this was the best wake up call I could have. Music pumping through my veins did more then coffee ever could.

Dad just shot me a disapproving look and turned the music down a little. I turned to look through the window, hiding my grin. Usually he just turned the music off, so this was like a victory for me.

"We're here." Dad said, and I jumped in surprise as I realized I was at my new school.

"Stella." Dad said, and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked, and he squeezed my shoulder. "Have a good day."

I grinned brightly. "I will." I then got out of the car and continued to grin until he was out of sight. I then dropped the grin and headed towards the office, praying I wasn't gong to see the principal there.

I was in luck, as the principal was in here office, so I got to speak to her secretary. The secretary was a young, blonde model look-a-like. She seemed nice, and was definitely smarter than most model look-a-likes.

"Hello, how can I help you, sweetie?" She asked perkily, like she'd had a few too many cups of coffee that morning.

I tried not to cringe at being called sweetie. "Hey, I'm new here and just came to get my timetable."

"Sure thing, darl. What's you're name?"

"Uh…Stella White." I replied, shifting my weight uneasily.

"Okay, I'll just go print your timetable off for you, I wont be a minute." She then got up and went to the printer on the other side of the room. I stood there uneasily waiting for the secretary to come back. After a few minutes she returned with my timetable.

"There you go, sweetie. I hope you have a nice day." She smiled again, and I had to use a lot of self-control to stop myself from fleeing the room.

As I walked down the halls, I looked at my timetable. Monday morning 8:00am, English, E12.

I sighed and headed towards E building. As I was walking I ran into a guy.

"I'm so sorry." I said, then looked up and realized he wasn't another student, but the janitor. I blushed an even brighter shade of red, and he laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

I must admit that the janitor only looked about 19, and was quite cute.

He smiled sincerely. "I'm Hunter."

I grinned. "Stella."

"Welcome to Queen High, Stella."

I nodded. "Thank you."

As I walked away from the cute janitor, a grin formed on my face. My first day at Queen High begins.

* * *

Okay, Please review, review, review and I'll love you all. If you see any errors or stupid spelling mistakes please tell me coz I love to fix my stories up. Okay, thank you!

**Kuyaga:** Yeah, death to suck ups! I love that you love this story

**Dragonblade Goddess:** Yes, the queen is a witch. Don't worry, you'll find out about Bella in the next chapter. Oh, and the Dwarves...they rock, I love the dwarves! Also, loving the name, it rocks!

**Pyrate Rose:** Yes, lots more tention to come. And I'm loving your name, its so cool.

**Alenor:** Yes, the principal is quite mean. She has some funny lines in future chapters though.

**Nosilla:** Yes, hugs for Stella. She gets it rough...but then she meets the dwarves and its all good again...or is it? dun, dun, duh..

**LeeAnna:** Okay, yes I like constructive criticism, but I dont mind getting praise...bring on the praise...


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer- Snow white doesn't belong to me…damn 

Okay, I'm sorry it's been a few weeks since I updated, and I hope this is okay. Thank you.

**Chapter Four**

Once I had gotten to my classroom, I realized it was only 7:45, which meant I had fifteen minutes before class started. I didn't know if the class had assigned seats, so I stood up against the classroom wall, feeling like an idiot.

Ten minutes later the teacher came in, and went straight to the board and started writing on it. She didn't EVEN notice me. I was quite shocked about that, but before I could say anything, an Indian boy, wearing glasses and carrying a few textbooks came in.

"Good morning miss." The boy said cheerfully.

"Good morning Kevin." The teacher replied still writing on the board.

The boy, 'Kevin' started going to a seat when another boy went passed, pushing him over. Kevin looked annoyed, but then another boy, who had been walking behind the bully came and helped Kevin up.

"Thanks Josh." Kevin said, and took a seat at the front of the class. I then noticed three girls come in. They were all dressed in mini skirts and midriff baring shirts, that made me think they were from a porn movie. They all sat down at the same time, and flicked their hair.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Sorry I'm late miss, I – ahhh." A nerdy girl came running in, only to be tripped by one of the whores.

"Have a nice trip." The girl said, and the three of them laughed. "See you in the fall."

Kevin then got out of his chair and helped the girl up.

"Oooh, Kevin and Leesa sitting in a tree, K-I- double S-I-N- " The leader started singing.

"Leave us alone." Leesa whined, and took her seat.

I was shocked at how childish these girls were being. It was…sickening.

"Oh, Miss, Miss, we have a new student." Leesa said, pointing at me.

The teacher finally noticed my presence and smiled. "Ah yes, Stella white. Welcome to my class. Take a seat."

I went and took the only seat that was left, which happened to be between Leesa and the 'leader' of the bitches.

"I'm Bella." The leader said to me, and I turned and forced a smile on my face.

"Hi." I said, before I turned to look at the teacher again.

"Yes, well…you're very privileged I'm even talking to you, as I am incredibly popular." She bragged and I nodded absently.

"I'm the principal's daughter." She continued and I almost laughed. It figures, I thought sourly, they're exactly the same. Bella then brought out a mirror and smiled into it. "Mirror, mirror in my hand, I'm so gorgeous and I sing in a band. Mirror, mirror isn't it true? I'm a babe, and a sexy one too." (A/N: This part is from the play and it was so fanny the way she did it, that I had to write it in. remember, this was a children's play, so it's a bit cheesy.)

Bella closed her mirror and looked around expectantly. "And you all say 'Yes Bella you are the best and we all wish we had your charm and personality."

I had to bit my tongue as the class half-heartedly repeated what she said. I could clearly hear her clones, saying it clearly through the mumbles.

Bella turned and looked at me smugly. "You see, I'm the boss around here."

'Oh my God, is this girl for real?' I thought, as a giggle escaped my lips.

"Okay class, your going to copy these notes down and then we'll have a quiz." The teacher said, writing notes onto the board.

'Great.' I thought miserably. 'First day of school, and I get to be part of a quiz.'

"Question One," The teacher said a few minutes later. "Who wrote Cosi?"

The whole class was silent, except for Bella who stood up smiling. "Louis Nowra."

"Correct." The teacher smiled. "Question Two, What was the name of the michievious fairy in A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

I looked over a Bella, then I stood up. "Puck."

"Correct. Question three, name two books written by by Charles Dickens."

This time Bella and Kevin both stood up. Bella's girls stood up and indicated to Kevin to sit down. Bella turned to the teacher. "Have you forgotten who my mother is?"

"Sit down Kevin." The teacher said, and he looked at her confused, as though just figuring out that not everyone could play this game.

Bella smirked. "A Christmas Carol and Great Expectations."

"Correct. Question four. Who is Oscar Wilde?"

I stood up this time, determined to beat Bella in this quiz. "A poet. He also wrote the novel The Picture of Dorian Grey."

"Correct. Question Five. Name three classic fairy tales that were re-made by Walt Disney."

This time half the class stood up, including Kevin.

"Sit down class." The teacher comanded and the class sat down. "Yes Bella?"

"Cinderella, Snow White and Beauty and the Beast."

"Correct. Question Six. Who wrote Macbeth?"

I snorted with laughter. This question was too easy. I stood up. "William Shakespeare."

"Correct. Question Seven. Name three of the seven dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

Bella stood up. "That's easy. Grumpy, Dopey and Silly."

"Cor – incorrect." The teacher stuttered in surprise. The whole class gasped and Bella looked like she was having a seizure.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked. 'Check the answers again."

"Yes, I'm sure." The teacher said faintly.

"It's okay." I smiled cheefully. "Silly is a tiny teddy. (A/N: Does everyone else get tiny teddy's outside of Australia?) It's an easy mistake to make. The seven dwarves are Bashful, Dopey, Sneezy, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy and Doc."

"Correct." The teacher said. "That's the end of the pop quiz, the person with the most correct answers is…Stella White."

Once again a gasp went round the room. Most of the students looked at me in admiration, while others looked at me in disgust (Bella and her clones).

At that moment the bell rang, and everyone filed out of the classroom. I went to leave, but Bella stood in front of me, looking quite mad.

"You think you're good don't you?" She hissed. "Embarrassing me like that in front of everyone. Beating me in the pop quiz. Well you're not that good. You're just a brain with bad fashion sense."

I looked down at my clothes feeling a tiny bit insulted. My clothes weren't that bad. Or maybe it was the fact that they actually covered my ass, unlike Bella's skirt.

"But you better stop trying to steal my crown, because I'm the hot, brainy, muscian chick and it's going to stay that way. I'm not going to just be the hot muscian chick, I've got to keep the brainy part. So back off and come back when you're dumber, because despite my fiendly appearance…I can be a bitch." With that she stopped yelling at me and turned around, leaving the classroom.

I watched her leave, laughing. I didn't doubt that she could be a bitch, but if this was her friendly appearance, I don't want to see what the bitch will be like. It was so funny listening to her go on about how 'cool' she was though. This girl needed to get back down to Earth. I remembered who her mother was though and sighed again. She had no hope. After all, like mother like daughter.

I then left the room, and headed down the hall in the direction of my dance class.

* * *

Hey, I hope you all liked this chapter...please review and I'll love you for life.

Okay and now I shall reply to my most loved ones - my reviewers!

**Alenor:** Thank you for reviewing, please review this chapter. Principals not in this chapter (as you have read) and she's not in the next one, but she'll be in the chapter afterwards. Promise.

**FanFictionFantom:** yep, the principal is wack...and crazy, but that's a whole different matter which will be discussed in further chapters. Hope you keep reading.

**panemonium:** Hello, thank you for your review, I loved it. Yes, in the first two chapters she did seem very shy and beautiful (which she is) but she also wears dark clothes and is a bit depressed (from not having any real friends). She's not really a goth though because she doesn't go right out with the make up and everything, only eyeliner. Stella's more punk-goth style. If that makes sense. Yes, you're right everyone she's met so far are beautiful people, that you for saying it has a good effect. Also, the mirror is not actually a mirror in this, but I still have something that resembles the mirror. It'll be introduced in the enxt few chapters. Once again, thank you for reviewing.

**Kuyaga:** Thank you for reviewing, and I hope to update more regularly, but I can't make any promises.

**Queen Tatooine:** Wow...I feel really special. Thank you for reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me.

Once again, thank you everyone, I love you all!


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

I walked into the dance classroom, and looked around in confusion. It smelt like a herbal shop, and I saw a woman sitting on the ground, she appeared to be meditating. The woman had sholder length blonde hair, and appeared to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a silky, flowing purple top and baggy purple pants that were a darker shade of purple than her top. Usually this would clash, but seemed to work on her. She was wearing dangly earings, and had the total appearance of a hippy. I was about to ask her if she was lost, when Kevin walked in smiling.

"Good morning Miss." Kevin said cheerfully.

"Good Morning Kevin." The woman said without opening her eyes, and made her sentence appear as part of her meditation chant.

I looked at her in shock. This was my dance teacher? I didn't have time to think about it however, as the rest of the clas came into the room.

"Stella, Stella!" I turned at the sound of my name, to see that girl, Leesa running voer to me.

"Remember me? I was in your English class." She said cheerfully.

I nodded absently, a little shocked. Sure she seemed a bit…nerdy, but I was in no position to be judgemental, so I decided to give her a chance.

"Leesa, right?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded happily. "Yeah. You'll love Miss Tightshorts. She's so nice."

I turned to look at the teacher, who had now finished meditating and was standing up, stretching. I almost laughed when I saw Bella and her two friends standing near Miss Tightshorts, also putting a lot of effort into stretching.

Miss Tightshorts…it didn't seem to suit this woman, at all. I tried not to laugh, but seemed to fail miserably. Leesa didn't mind, though.

"Oh, Miss, Miss." Leesa said loudly, and the teacher turned t look at her. "We've got a new student."

The teacher turned and gave me a smile. "Ah, Stella White. Welcome" She said dramatically. "To my dance class."

I nodded and gave her a small smile. I tried my hardest not to glare at Leesa. Why did she have to tell every teacher that I was here? I also found it strange that every teacher knew my name. There mustn't be many new students here.

"Okay class." Miss Tightshorts continued. "I would like every one o warm up, while I teach Stella the dance we've been working on so far."

Dance? I thought strickened. I had forgotten that dance class actually involved dancing, which wasn't my strong point. It wasn't that I was bad at dancing, I just didn't like the attention that came with it.

"Okay Stella, come over here." The teacher led me to a corner, away from the class and began showing me the dance.

"Okay, so you do this, then figers, figers, kick, shake the hair, knees, ride the pony and pose."

I looked at her in disbelief and she rushed through the dance, trying to understand what she wanted me to do.

"So have you got it?" She asked. "Great!"

The teacher then turned and walked back over to the class.

"Wait…you want me to do what?" I asked walking behind her, but she didn't reply, as she ahd already turned to address the class.

"Okay class, everyone in positions." The class all went to stand in three rows, and I found a space at the back, hoping no one would see my miserable attempt at dancing.

"The teacher went over to a CD player and pressed the play button, and pop music started blaring out into the room.

I winced as I didn't particularly like pop music, but didn't really have time to contemplate this as the teacher yelled out "Three, two, one."

And suddenly the whole class started dancing, while I struggled to copy them. Luckily the dance was short, and I soon found myself standing at the back of the room, the humiliation over.

"Okay class." Ms Tightshorts addressed us again. "I remember you all had to make up a dance of your own for homework. Would anyone like to show me theirs?"

Bella raised her hand.

"Okay, Bella." Ms Tightshorts said, and Bella went and stood in front of us. Ms Tightshorts played the music again, and Bella began dancing.

As much as I hated to admit it, Bella had some talent. Her dancing was quite good. It was a shame she didn't have a personality that went along with that.

Bella continued to dance, until she rolled her ankle the wrong way, and stumbled over. Her two friends gasped and ran over to help her up. Bella was fine though, and stalked angrily to the back of the classroom, her face red with shame. I knew it was cruel, but I couldn't help but grin at this. It doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

Ms Tighshorts looked at Bella and smiled uncertainly. "Well, Bella. That was good…until you fell."

I had to bit my tongue to keep from laughing outright as Bella shot daggers at the teacher when she wasn't looking. I know I had only known Bella Quain for a few hours, so it was surprising that I could hate her so much already. Maybe it was because she was a stuck up, pampered bitch who hated me.

"Would anyone else like to have a go?" Ms Tightshorts asked.

At that moment I forgot how much I hated dancing in front of people, and could only think of how good it would feel to embarrass Bella further. Okay, that thought makes me a bad person.

"Can I have a go, Miss?" I asked, and Ms Tightshorts nodded.

"Of course Stella."

She played the music and I began a routine that I had learnt at my old school. I had only been there to learn alf the dance, so I improvised a little. As I watched the crowd, they all seemed to get right into my dance, even Bella's two little friends…or at least they were before Bella glared at them dangerously. This made me beem with pleasure, and my heart was racing with excitement by the time the dance finished.

"Go Stella!" I heard Leesa cry, and other students shouted out such comments, along with applause.

"Wow Bella, looks like you'll have some competition." The teacher said, and the look on Bella's face was priceless.

Before Bella could say anything the Bella rang. The teacher held herself up, dignified. "Okay class, don't forget to find yourselves in your free time."

With those last words she left the room, with Bella's friends, and the rest of the class trailign behind her. I watched the teacher leave, puzzled by her. She was odd, but she seemed okay. I went to get my bag and when I turned around I saw Bella standing behind me, her face livid.

"Wonderful Stella!" She said, mimicking the class. "Just damn wonderful."

"Uh…" I said, unsure of what to say.

"Oh, you think you're all that and a bag of chips? Well you're not." She snapped.

What the fuck? All that and a bag of chips? I tried not to laugh at the rediculous words she was using.

"And you better dumb down real quick, because this school isn't big enough for the two of us."

I doubt it was big enough for her ego alone, but wisely decided not to voice this opinion.

"Because if you beat me, there'll be trouble. And trust me, you don't want trouble." She snapped angrily, and I tried not to laugh as she was getting herself worked up over me being better than her in _dance_ class!

She looked like she wanted to say more, but was too worked up to speak as she spun around and left with a little "hmpt"

I watched her leave, dumb founded. Why did this have to happen to me I hated this school enough already. But then, I thought as I left the classroom. Like mother like daughter. Of course they both hated me.

* * *

Okay, sorry I haven't updated lately, and sorry this chapter is so short...Anyway, the queen will be in the next chapter and you will get to meet her 'mirror' in it too.

Anyway, thank yous to me reviewers who are:

**Queen tatooine:** Thank you for reviewing, and you're right that the teacher was being mean to Kevin by not letting him answer, but I think the teacher just doesn't like Kevin very much. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, because it really means a lot to me.

**Kuyaga:** Thank you for reviewing! Yeah Bella reminds me of a few people at my school too. lol.

**FanFictionFantom:** Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the story, and there will be more crazy people to come.

**Glitterpoison:** (formally known as Dragonblade Goddess) I love the new name by the way, its so cool. Yes, Bella is crazy...and no its not just you. it's a bit strange that their names rhyme. Try saying them one after the other really fast. I dare you. lol.

**panemonium:** Yes Bellaappears to beperfect and I'm glad you like the way I've written her. Yes, it is very sad that there really are people like her. Yes, it was intentional that their names rhyme...its kinda funny...to me anyway. Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Alenor:** Thank you for reviewing! You seem to review all my stories and I really appreciate it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. The next chapter will be up soon.

**Chapter Six**

I tossed my bag into the corner of my room and flung myself down onto my bed. I put my headphones on and just lay there, letting the music calm me. Maybe I should take my headphones to school. At least that way I ould tune out the queen and her royal court of bitches. My God! All day, Bella had been slinging insults and threats at me. I was at the stage where I just wanted to wringe her neck. She was the most annoying person I had ever met. However, if she wanted war, I would give her one. Because I am now more determined then ever to stay at Queen high, and do _really _well. Just to show the principal and her 'incredibly perfect, gorgeous, sexy, blah, blah, blah… daughter' that they shouldn't mess with me, because I'll bite back.

I smiled with satisfaction at that thought, and turned my music up louder. Because I couldn't think of anything else to do, I decided to do my homework, and that's what I was doing when my father got home an hour later.

"How was your day princess?" He asked pleasently.

I bit back a laugh, as 'princess' reminded me of Bella. "Yeah, it was great. I love Queen High. Best school ever."

"That's great." My father grinned as he left my room and shut the door behind him.

I threw a pillow at my door. He didn't even notice the sarcasm in my voice. But then, that was my father. He always heard what he wanted to hear, so I made it easier for him. I always said what he wanted to hear, I just said it in a sarcastic tone. This suited me fine. He didn't question anything and I got to be sarcastic. It was brilliant. Oh look, sarcasm again.

I sighed and closed my maths book. God life sucked. The other thing I could think of to do was homework. Life didn't get any sadder than this.

"Stella, phone!"

I got up and went downstairs in confusion. Who the hell would be calling me? I didn't have any friends, and our relaties didn't have this phone number yet, so it wasn't grandma calling to wish me a happy birthday, even though my birthday occurred three months ago.

I took the phone from dad and put it to my ear. "Er…hello?"

"Stella?" A female voice said on the other end. "It's Leesa."

I had started walking back up the stairs as I 'answered' the phone, and had now made it back to my room, where I have just laid on my bed. Ah, the joys of a portable phone. Now, who the hell was Leesa?

"You know, from your English and dance class." She said, and the lightbulb went off in my brain. Ah, Leesa.

"Oh, hi." I said with familarity. "Whats up?"

"Oh, I called to say that what you did in dance…that was so cool." Leesa babbled and I grinned.

"Thank you." I grinned widely.

"I mean, did you see the look on Bella's face?" Leesa continued, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, she's such a bitch though." I replied, before wincing. I was talking to the nerdy girl. She'd probably disown me for swearing. Great one Stella, get your only friend to disown you. Real brainy.

"Yeah she is." Leesa agreed quietly and I felt another smile work its way onto my face. This time from amazement. Maybe Leesa wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

I ended up talking to Leesa for over an hour qbout practically everything. It turns out, that she's pretty cool. So we may have different opinions about music and clothes but we liked some of the same movies. Of course these are the non-violent movies that I like, but hey, it's still something. Leesa also knows what its like to have not many friends, and she lost her mum when she was young too.

Anyway, we talked for hours and now I am in bed, trying to get to sleep. I was actually looking forward to school tomorrow. Okay, I wasn't looking forward to it, but I wasn't dreading it, so I take that as a good sign.

* * *

Once again, I threw my bag down in the corner and flopped onto my bed. Today was better than yesterday, but it still wasn't great. I still hsted bella, not that I expected that to change. She's just trying so hard to make my life a living hell. Its not that I don't appreciate the attention, but I just want her to back off and leave me alone. I hung out with Leesa today though, which was actually pretty cool. I think I might finally have a friend. Even if she's just someone else as desperate to have friends as I am.

* * *

Okay, its a pretty short and uneventful chapter. Okay, hopefully the principal will be in the next few chapters. Anyway, I'm chaning some of the things from the original play, so if I've promised some things and they don't happen, I'm sorry.

Anyway, thank you to my lovely reviewers, and if you haven't already reviewed, please do.

**QueenTatooine:** Thank you for reviewing, and you're right about the dance class, I should have made referrence to everyone else having a go at dance. Sorry about that. Also, about Stella being bad at dance, its not that she's bad at dance class she just thinks she is and doesn't really like it. However, the thought of making Bella look bad made her do really well...if that makes sense.

**Glitterpoison:** Thank you for Reviewing! Yeah, I'm proud of Stella too, even though I'm the author...anyway, thank you for reviewing and I hope you review this chapter.

Okay, thank you guys, even the readers who don't review, I'm still glad you're reading this story. I'd prefer it if you review though, even if its just an unsigned 'I read your story.' Okay thank you!


	7. Chapter Seven

Okay I know everyone wants to hate me for not updating in like forever...I'm sorry everyone. I would come up with excuses...I mean reasons...for why I haven't updated but that would just bore you, so we'll get on with it.

Okay, this chapter is quite uneventful and is mostly a filler type chapter to show how having an actual friend has changed her. Also, it won't be too long for the next chapter as I already have it written, so I'll post it probably on the weekend. With that said, lets get on with the story.

**Chapter Seven**

I sat in the Caffeteria, trying to ignore the daggers I knew were being shot at the back of my head. I knew this, not because I have eyes in the back of my head, althought that wold be cool. No it was because Bella was sitting at the table behind me and I could hear her and her lackies loudly complaining about me, and this complaining was usually accompanied by hard glares, so I knew she was glaring at my back.

"She's so weird!" Bella 'whispered' although a normal person yelling would probably be quieter than that. "I can't believe that Leesa girl hangs outwith her. I mean, I know she's desperate for friends, but she can't be that desperate."

"I know." One of Bella's 'friends' added. "I mean it's Stella White."

"Ignore them." Leesa said to me, putting a hand on my arm.

"Don't worry," I flashed her a grin. "I plan too."

I'd been at Queen High for exactly two months now, and I not only had a friend, but I had managed to survive Bella's tormenting without getting completely fed up and hurting her. Also, my father had made no mention of moving so far, which gave me hope.

"So, do you want to come over and do homework or something this afternoon?" Leesa asked casually, as she twirled a bit of pasta on the end of her fork.

I nodded. "Sure…nothing better to do."

Leesa laughed, as we all knew that it was a pretty quiet town. All they had was a small shopping complex and a cinema. Other than that there really wasn't much else in the way of entertainment.

Soon luch ended and I had to hurry because I had a chemistry test. Leesa had chemistry on a different line, so she wished me luck on my test and I glared at her as she had art right now. Damn her for getting an easy subject during my hardest. I didn't mind chemstry though, because one I was really smarter than I gave myself credit for a lot of the time so I was getting pretty good grades, and two Bella wasn't in my chesmisty class, she was in Leesa's. I had to smirk at that, because at least she wasn't in mine.

* * *

The test was dealable and soon I found school was over and I was waiting outside my locker for Leesa. She smiled as she walked over and opened her own locker, which was a couple of lockers down from mine. I walked over to her, and we decided to go down to the shopping complex, which was just down the road from school, first to get some coffee. The walk down only took us ten minutes and soon we were waiting in line at Gloria Jeans, the best coffee shop here, in my opinion. After the walk down we had both changed our mind about having hot beverages and both ordered ice chocolates, before sitting in the lounge like setting of the store. I sipped my drink grinning at the delicious taste. Gloria Jeans really did make some nice drinks.

Leesa laughed at my obvious enjoyment as she took a sip of her own drink. "And people call me a nerd Stella."

I also laughed, as Leesa was pretty open about it. She knew people considered herself a nerd, teacher's pet, all of those things, yet she didn't care. In fact, once after Bella had been calling her names Leesa turned to me and said. "They wont be teasing when I'm a lawyer and they're in jail for prostitution."

I continued to laugh, remember how shocked I'd been after this statement. I couldn't believe, quiet, friendly Leesa would say such a thing. Since becoming friend with her thugh, I got to really know her. Know the real girl underneath all those brains. Leesa seemed to hide behind her shy, nerdy exterior. So she wasn't into heavy mental music and didn't really wear the same clothes as me, I knew that once she got some confidence it would show in her clothes. I knew this because once when Leesa came over to my house, (my father almost died of shock at me having a friend over, he was so happy) we were looking through my photo albums and we came across a picture of me at a rock concert. I was wearing a pair of old, worn jeans, a black tank top and a lot of heavy eye liner. I'd also done my hair the day before it and it was brown with blue and green streaks in it. I remembered the look of jealousy and awe Leesa had on her face when she saw that picture. She said my hair had looked so cool and inquired as to why I'd redyed it. I remember shrugging and claiming to have been tired of it.

A group of boys entered the coffee shop, and all walked to the front counter. I didn't really pay much attention to them though, because, quite frankly, I was too busy focusing on my drinks and was sort of lost in my thoughts. I briefly saw, in the corner of my eye, the boys order and pay for their coffee before going to find a table. After a while, as I was finishing my drink, I noticed Leesa staring off into space, seemingly. I turned my head slightly into the direction of her gaze, a slight smirk settling on my face. She was staring at the table those boys were sitting at.

"Which oe's cute?" I asked her and she jumped slightly, her face colouring.

"N...no one." She stammered, her vocie shrinking to a whisper. "I just like his hair."

I didn't even have to ask who she meant as I noticed one of the boys had chin-length ahir dyed pink and blue.

I grinned at her slyly, as an idea formed. "Come on, lets go."

"What? Why?" Leesa asked not liking the look on my face. "I haven't finished my ice chocolate yet."

"There's a hairdressers in here isn't there?" My grin widened.

"Yes." Leesa said slowly. "Why?"

"Because we're going to go dye your hair."

"What!" Leesa cried. "No way, I can't."

"Come on Leesa, you practically drool over a guy because he has cool hair." I paused. "We'll just get a couple of little streaks. It'll be tame, I promise."

Leesa took a few deep breaths then nodded timidly. "Okay."

Igave a small cry of excitement and jumped up to throw my cup in the bin. I was a little too excited I guess, because I kind of ran into someone. It isn't a little bumb into them, I full on spun around and crashed into them. I would have fallen flat on my face, but whoever it was, caught me and helped me regain my balance.

"Shit sorry." I said quickly, looking up at them. My heart leapt to my throat. It was male…obviously, and he was very much teenage and very cute. He looked to be about nineteen and was tall, with a plain black t-shirt and black pants. His hair was also dyed black and he had an eyebrow ring, yet it ddn't seem to scream 'Goth wannabe' as that outfit would on most people. Overall, I thought he was cute.

"It's okay." He said laughing and I blushed as I realised I'd been standing there laughing.

I said sorry one more time, before I let him go past me and I continued to the bin. I silently scolded myself on the way back to our table, for acting like such an idiot. I must have seemed like such a wannabe to him. Some ditzy teenage girl who became incoherent when a cute boy walked past. Stella White definitely wasn't some boy crazy ditzy. I wasn't, right?

* * *

The rest of the afternoon flowed quite well, as I managed to drag Leesa to the hairdressers. Lucky for us we only had to wait fifteen minutes before they could fit us in as someone had cancelled their appointment. I was glad, because I had a feeling that if she'd had to wait too long Leesa would have bailed. In the end she didn't, and she got redish-pink streaks put in her light brown-blonde hair. It looked pretty cool, and Leesa was overly thrilled, which made me feel rather bubbly. I couldn't believe something as simple as hair dye could make somebody so happy.

It was now the next morning and I was currently walking down the hall with Leesa. Her hair was a big success and everybody was praising her for it. It was funny watching Leesa blush at all the compliments. I laughed and she turned to me, a small grin on her face.

"Thanks Stella…for making me do this. It's wicked."

"What are friends for?' I asked as we walked into English where we would be greeted by the only three people who would not have anything nice to stay about Leesa's hair.

* * *

Okay, like I said at the top of the page this chapter is mostly filler. I know Leesa seems to be a bit out of character, but that's because she's always been a bit too shy to express herself, but Stella's helping her come out of her shell. Oh and yes the coffee shop boy will be back later in the story.

I've also noticed that the queen ahsn't been in my last few chapters. don't worry there's lots of queen in the next chapter. Yay!

Onto ym reviewers:

**QeenTatooine:** Hey, sorry its taken so long to update. Thank you for your review.

**Glitterpoison:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Oh, and you used the word uber, that's cool. Anyway, you rock so please keep reviewing. Thanks.

**FanFictionFantom:** Yes, I'm happy Stella got a friend too...I felt bad about making her so lonely. And yeah, it is easy to make friends when you're desperate...

**Kuyaga:** I hope you keep reading...I like you reading this fic...and keep reviewing, coz I like reviews too. Thank you for all your reviews!


End file.
